


Opening Act

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [10]
Category: Queen (Band), We Will Rock You - Elton/May/Taylor, スイート プリキュア♪ | Suite Precure♪, フレッシュプリキュア! | Fresh Pretty Cure!, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen, I may actually write this, Prologue to a possible story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The introduction to a potential story.<br/>I may or may not actually write this. If you want to write it, tell me in a review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Act

Long ago, the planet Salbura was controlled by the sinister Killer Queen Sida. Under her rule, everyone wore the same styles of clothes, listened to the same music, and had watched the same movies and programs. Individuality was near-nonexistent, and no one thought of changing anything. Those days are commonly referred to as the Dark Era.

Then one day, Lyra--a fairy from Major Land--was sent to find the ones who could put an end to the Killer Queen's reign: the legendary Pretty Cure. She found them in two high school students who were shunned for their desire to be different. Becoming Cure Galileo and Cure Scaramouche, they used the power of music to inspire a revolutionary movement known as the Bohemians, and eventually defeated the Killer Queen, banishing her from Salbura.

With the tyrant gone, Salbura became a much more vibrant place. Diversity was not only accepted, it was encouraged. Music became their greatest treasure--one they eagerly shared with other planets. Some believe the Salburanites were indirectly responsible for the rise of rock music on Earth.

But the Killer Queen was still alive. Unable to return to the planet she had once controlled, she attempted to seize power on other planets, only to be foiled time and again.

By the time she reached Earth, she'd gotten fed up, becoming determined to conquer it, one way or another. To that end, she manipulated two entities--an artificial intelligence and a being who longed for silence--into conquering it for her. Of course, both of them failed. Now, she has decided to make one last attempt. Either Earth would be hers, or she would die trying.

Naturally, the forces of good would not sit by and let this happen. So just as they had done long ago, Major Land sent a fairy messenger to find new Pretty Cures.

Will the Killer Queen reign over Earth? Or will she finally be defeated once and for all?

Let's Rock!


End file.
